


The Sinister Thrill of Things

by Sneakend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: Isabella and Otabek hatch a plan to surprise JJ.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift fic for Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa 2019.

"Like what you see?" she slides next to him with confidence he wasn't aware she possessed. 

They haven't interacted much, her personality being much less flashy than JJ's to whom she seems to be tied at the hip most of the time. This may be the first time she's talked to him alone - and of course it's just to point out that he's been staring. At JJ. Again.

He feels like a fool, wonders if he should apologize. This is the man's wife after all. But, well, saying sorry has never been his strong suit, and so he settles for clearing his throat and averting his eyes - simply to get caught in her gaze. Ah, well… he'll face the danger headfirst. If she's got a problem with him it's best to settle it right here, right now.

"Now lady, I don't want any trouble…" Damn, he's drawing a blank on her name, as if he needed to add to this embarrassment.

"Lady? It's Isabella, I-sa-bel-la! The least you could do is call me by my name if you're going to ogle my husband like that," she says with a slight smirk.

He stands there dumbstruck for a while before just parroting her name back at her, "Isabella."

"That's right! I know it's not as catchy as JJ… I know _I'm_ not as memorable as JJ, but… I wouldn't mind making sure you won't forget it again if you know what I mean," she says with a wink that seems almost over the top. 

He's not sure if she's being serious, you can never be sure with Americans, well Canadians, whatever. Their sense of humor is... strange. Even after all these years, he's not always confident he understands their effortless directness. So no, he is, in fact, not entirely sure what she means. 

So to keep things clear, he tells her, "to be fair, I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh, Otabek," she sighs and with hand on her waist turns to face him properly. 

He can feel a shift in the atmosphere. Like her attention was slightly divided before, and now he has the privilege of carrying the full weight of it. She's completely dropped the ditzy act she often seems to keep up in public and Otabek thinks part of her attention is almost always angled towards JJ as if interaction with normal humans doesn't quite deserve her full effort. 

JJ can be rather captivating, he can hardly deny it now, having experienced it first hand just today. But he's loud too, potentially annoying, pompous in an almost nerve-wracking way. He can feel something stirring within himself and it's not just his dick, though JJ's ass is a spectacle in itself, he freely admits that. 

But no, he doesn't just want to just fuck the man, he wants to put him in his place and he wonders if Isabella doesn't know that feeling all too well too. Beneath the surface, she's got confidence in her, an attitude he can recognize from himself, a lack of will to back down from a challenge. A thrill-seeking part that wants to be proven superior to others. His outlet has been skating for as long as he can remember, and although he's expanded his skills further in recent years, he can't help but feel that there's something missing. And the part in him that makes him waste hours imagining what it'd be like to pin down the other man and have his way with him isn't about to let up before he fulfils its demands.

He wants to find out if she's serious - he's never been afraid of a challenge before. Even one that has an ego the size of Russia.

"Let me spell it out for you. I can see that you like JJ, hell, who wouldn't want to hit that?" She waves her hand vaguely towards where JJ is performing a salchow. "Obviously you can't have him all to yourself, I'm willing to share but only if I get to participate, eh? I'm sure you understand."

And he does. Whatever people might have to say about JJ, and some could spend a week slandering him, it's quite clear that he and Isabella are serious. He doesn't envy anyone who tries to break those two apart. Yeah, maybe it's not the way he imagined it, but then again, he never thought there was a genuine chance of this happening in any way at all.

Usually, he's all for solitude but maybe it's time to try something new, Yuri has said he should get out more, though he's pretty sure this is not what he'd meant by that. This is almost certainly a case of ignorance is bliss, and to be completely honest, he's got no clue how to even float this idea by his best friend. He'll cross that bridge when he comes to it, he decides, and simply nods at Isabella. 

He's not the most… demonstrative when it comes to feelings, never has been, but especially now he's trying to play it cool. His head feels hot but he's determined not to show weakness in front of this woman. He wonders if Isabella doesn't know, anyhow. She simply smiles at him enigmatically, appraising him with her gaze, but that's probably just for show. She wouldn't have extended him an invitation if she hadn't already had the essence of his very soul pinned down. 

"We can negotiate the specifics later, but just know that this is a surprise for JJ, okay?" she stage whispers at him. 

Well, that's interesting, but he has to ask, "you're sure, ah, that he'll be okay with this?" 

It pays to be careful after all, he can imagine Yuri's face if he ended up in the headlines over sexually harassing JJ of all people…

She simply makes a dismissive motion with her hand. "More than okay, I expect him to be ecstatic, in fact, you can count on it. He's made it quite clear what he thinks of everyone he skates with and you -"

Before she has a chance to get into further details on JJ's feelings regarding him, they're interrupted by who else but Yuri. 

"BEKA!" He yells like he always tends to do, his volume seems to be permanently turned up to eleven. 

He's skating across the ice with his usual aggressiveness, but instead of reigning in his speed and coming to an elegant stop as usual he rather violently collides with the boards, ever the drama queen. Yuri graces Isabella with one suspicious glare before turning to Otabek as if Isabella isn't even worthy of a greeting. 

"I tried getting your attention, are you ignoring me on purpose?!" 

He's afraid to call Yuri out on pouting, even inside his head, but that's pretty much what's happening right then.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just about to join you," he says, hoping it's enough to placate Yuri who's already dragging him onto the ice.

He gives one last look over his shoulder and catches Isabella waving at him with one hand and making a _call me_ gesture with the other. 

* * *

By the time he has a chance to start worrying about contacting someone whose number he doesn't have it's too late to do anything about the issue. 

He slouches on the bench in the mostly empty dressing room, listening to the shower running in the room next door. The air is chilly and he pushes his hands inside his jacket pockets, trying to decide if he should shower here or head straight to the hotel. He's shivering as it is and the thought of undressing doesn't tempt him one bit. His fingertips catch on a piece of paper and he pulls it out, smoothing the paper against his knee. 

It's not an old receipt like he'd thought but a cell phone number signed by Isabella. When had she slipped that in there? He has no idea, but he secretly admires her deft fingers. She's filled with small surprises, he muses, while staring at the "i" of her name, dotted with a heart like he'd seen girls do back in primary school. He can't help grinning a little - and feels warmer already.

* * *

He doesn't call her immediately. In fact, he doesn't call her at all. Otabek's always been averse to phone conversations and, to a slightly lesser degree, real-life conversations as well. For a few days, he ruminates over their previous conversation, trying to make sure this isn't just some elaborate joke at his expense. He doubts that's something JJ would be on-board with, him being Catholic and all, but he's not so sure about Isabella. 

In the end, he concludes it's worth a try at least. If it's a game, Isabella is just going to end up embarrassing herself. At least he hopes that's how it'll go down.

 _It's Otabek_ , he texts her. Better to start with something neutral than to incriminate himself immediately.

 _Hey! What took you so long?_ Comes an almost immediate response. 

He considers telling her the truth but doesn't want to come off as insecure so he just settles for, _only found your note today_.

_You've had a chance to think about it?_

As if he's thought about anything else for the last three days. _This better not be a prank_.

_I don't joke about things like this. Not when JJ is involved._

And that does seem sincere. Little as he knows about her he'd never question her dedication to JJ.

 _I believe you_. This earns him a smiley face and a heart emoji.

_I'll make the arrangements. We can go over the details later._

_Ok._

_And if you change your mind… don't hesitate to tell me._

He appreciates it but this is not an opportunity he's about to let slide through his fingers.

* * *

They don't stay in contact after that, not that he'd expected them to become friends. Apart from skating and JJ they might not even have any common ground. Still, he'd be lying if he said he'd forgotten about her proposal. Even as weeks turn to months, it's an image that pops up regularly, especially when he's alone with time in his hands.

He's been jerking off to JJ with increasing frequency for a while. What started as a safe target to fantasize about turned into a bit of a fixation as time went by. But more and more lately it's not just the two of them anymore. The fantasy has shifted, and in the fringes, there's another presence observing, even appraising them. The thought sends an unexpected thrill through him, one he hopes to try out in real life.

* * *

The text never comes. Instead, one afternoon he walks in through the door and promptly steps on a letter with a Canadian stamp. He picks it up, tries to brush off the footprint on the otherwise pristine envelope but soon gives up. He cuts the letter with a regular knife and fishes out a folded letter. He opens it and something flutters towards the ground from its folds. He catches it in the air. A plane ticket to Venice, in his name. He reads through the letter, which is short and to a point.

Dear Otabek

Care to join us for a weekend of fun in Italy? If the date doesn't suit you, we can always reschedule. I'd have asked in advance but thought maybe you'd enjoy a surprise, too.

Yours truly,

Isabella Yang

The date's still a few weeks away but he doesn't have to check his calendar to know he's going.

_I'll be there_ , he texts Isabella.

He wonders if he should add more context, tell her he got the letter, but before he gets a chance there's a reply.

_Looking forward to it._

* * *

He's got his bags ready to go days in advance and he admonishes himself for being too enthusiastic. He'd be embarrassed if anyone was there to witness this. It's not that he doesn't have things to do but he's full of restless energy that doesn't seem to dissipate even after exercise. He starts a task and finds himself fidgeting with his phone, worried he'll get a text that tells him not to come, that they've reconsidered or someone's gotten the flu. Maybe their flight's been canceled or, god forbid, their plane's fallen down. No, surely God wouldn't do that. Not to JJ.

He sighs and wonders if he shouldn't just turn his phone off entirely when it vibrates in his hand. His screen announces a message from Isabella and he clicks it open immediately. He doesn't remember ever being this excited for a message from a girl before, not even when he'd been younger and confused about his own sexuality.

The message is a photo. There's no text attached but he barely notices. It's a picture of JJ, stretched across the bed in a slightly uncomfortable looking position, his arm twisted awkwardly and his half-empty luggage digging into his side. Regardless, he looks peaceful and entirely dead to the world, vulnerable in a way he'd never let show in public. His shirt's hiked up, exposing a toned midriff and Otabek finds it impossible not to stare.

He traces a finger across the screen, wishing he could feel the texture of the other man's skin. But just seeing him like this is enough for now. He understands it for what it is, a promise and an expression of trust. For someone as loud and confident as JJ, both he and his fiance are careful to never let any untoward material leak into publicity. And Otabek would never share this with anybody because he knows it for the treasure it is.


	2. Chapter 2

After his flight, Otabek steps into a bus finds a seat and drops his only bag on the seat next to him to deter anyone who might get consider sitting next to him. Fortunately, the bus isn’t full and he’s left to stew in his nervousness alone. When he arrives at the bus station, Isabella is already waiting for him. She's dressed fashionably yet sensibly in an indigo blue jacket and a yellow dress. He’s not too knowledgeable about women’s fashion but even to him she looks great and he’s not in the habit of checking women out. Even her hair is immaculate despite the wind that's blowing through the square. He watches as she makes her way to him with brisk steps, the herd of tourists parting before her. Otabek wonders again how he's never paid her much mind before.

"How was the trip?" she asks, flashing a smile in his direction.

"Uneventful," he says, then worried that Isabella might view such a curt reply as impolite he adds, "lots of tourists though."

She lets out a chuckle. "Technically, we're tourists too. But I get what you mean, I've seen a few obnoxious ones and we've only been here a day."

Otabek isn't sure how to respond so he simply nods and makes an affirmative grunt while shifting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

Isabella turns around and starts back in the direction she came from, seemingly trusting that Otabek will follow without further prompting. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not since breakfast."

"Great, let's have lunch, just the two of us. How does Burger King sound?"

He's a bit taken back by the suggestion and it's probably written all over his face since Isabella slaps him playfully on the shoulder and laughs. "Do you think I'm too classy for a burger joint? I take that as a compliment."

He averts his eyes towards the ground, embarrassed. "I expected you to choose something else. Since we're in Venice."

"Yeah, I suppose it might be a sin of some kind to eat fast food in Italy of all places? But don't you think the locals eat it all the time?"

"Maybe," he concedes. "Starbucks didn't thrive here though." 

He's not sure where he's heard that bit of information, it's not like he frequents Starbucks normally, only sometimes with Yuri who's always excited for the seasonal drinks.

Isabella scrunches up her nose. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen a single Starbucks. Not that I miss it, have you tasted Italian coffee? It's to die for."

"I'm not that particular about drinks, to be honest."

"But did you want to eat somewhere else? I'm not set on anything."

"No, I'm fine with anywhere," he says truthfully, Burger King may not exactly be haute cuisine but he thinks a casual setting may help him relax.

"Just follow me then."

* * *

The restaurant is relatively quiet and it doesn't take long for them to receive their food. As they sit down, Otabek has an ominous feeling that he's sitting down for a tribunal. He picks up a French fry and puts it back down, suddenly not hungry.

Isabella places her hand lightly over his. "Hey, relax. It's not an interrogation."

"But there's a reason it's just the two of us." He gives her a pensive look.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "You got me there. But I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"And what page is that?"

She sighs. "I know we probably should've discussed this in-depth earlier, I haven't done anything like this before if you can believe that."

Otabek makes a show of giving her a once over. "I can believe it."

"Alright," she says, narrowing her eyes. "Was that a compliment? Regardless, I want you to be honest here, you don't have to say anything just because you think it'll make me or JJ happy."

Thinking back, he sees how he may have come off as slightly too compliant, none of this has been about his wants, apart from the ways in which they align with Isabella's and JJ's. He hasn't been holding back consciously, but he may have been afraid of screwing up this chance. Actually, to hell with that, he'd definitely been afraid and still is. But he knows none of this is going to work if he doesn't speak his mind. There's a reason these two picked him, after all, and not just anybody. And they could've picked anybody.

"I'm not sure what you want from me, but I'm not really interested in you sexually," he says, hoping that she's looking for honesty and not just empty words. 

Instead of looking offended she simply gives a few quick nods. "I figured. That's fine as long as you don't mind me being present. I trust you, but with JJ I'm not going to take any risks."

"I think he'd want you there anyway." He shrugs.

"So now that we have that out of the way," she says in between taking little bites of her food, "is there anything you're uncomfortable with? Or would like to try? We're of course talking within pretty tame parameters here, we'll leave the whips and chains for next time."

He's no blushing virgin but that doesn't mean he's used to discussing his personal sex life in public. And honestly, he hadn't had Isabella pegged as such a sexually open character either. He gives a cursory glance to the nearby tables and notices a middle-aged woman staring at them with a disapproving expression. He stares at her blankly until she turns away.

Isabella notices him staring and gives the woman a little snarky wave. "What a Karen."

Otabek takes a sip of his drink to get a few more moments of thinking time while his brain tries to register the fact that Isabella had uttered the words next time. "I'm okay with most things."

"But there must be something you want. We want this to be fun for you too."

"Well, I guess," he clears his throat before lifting his eyes to meet Isabella's, "I wouldn’t say no to… fucking JJ"

He wonders if he should’ve worked harder to find a more delicate way of phrasing his request when there's a loud clattering noise that echoes through the room. Both he and Isabella turn to look as the woman in the neighboring table stands up quickly, pushing her chair across the floor with an ear-piercing screech. She gives them an angry look and opens her mouth but before she can get a word out Isabella's already talking.

"You certainly can fuck him," she says, loud enough that a group of men across the room turn to look. "He likes it when I do that too."

That's an unexpected mental image but not an entirely unwelcome one. He's also feel dazed by Isabella's reply, he'd expected at least some hesitation. Not that he’d wanted to push the issue, he'd have been content with much less if Isabella hadn’t pushed for his opinion. He can already feel his nervousness giving way to excitement, his mouth curving up in a smile as he visualizes the evening to come.

He's too deep in thought to realize the lady from before is standing next to their table until she points a finger at his face, nearly poking him in the eye. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

He can feel his face fall - if this woman recognizes him this conversation will be all over the internet in no time. "I don't think so," he deflects.

"No, I've seen you on tv, I'm sure of it," she insists.

"Ma'am, would you kindly leave us alone? This is a private conversation," Isabella interjects.

"I remember now! You're that actor!" suddenly she seems much more jovial. "My daughter won't believe this, let me get my phone."

As the woman starts back towards her table, Otabek grabs his bag and stands up. "Let's get out of here."

Isabella shoves the rest of her fries in her mouth and glides towards the exit while tucking her jacket on. They jog through a few narrow streets, taking turns at every possible opportunity until they deem is safe enough to stop for a breath. 

"I thought she was going to scold us for talking about fucking!" Isabella giggles nervously.

"Same," he says, "but I don't want her to post my picture online either."

"True, someone would recognize you, no doubt," she says, turning serious, "maybe let's not mention this to JJ."

"Fine by me."

"It's just that he's pretty particular about his image and, well, he's not entirely comfortable with people knowing about certain things."

"Like threesomes?" It strikes him that this might be the first time either of them has uttered that word out loud. 

She makes an affirmative sound. "That and anything else that's frowned upon by the church."

Otabek is pretty certain that the Catholic church does more than simply frown upon gay sex but decides it's not the time to be pedantic. He’s sure he’s got a good enough read on Isabella to say that she’s not the kind of person who’d pressure someone into anything they’re not willing to do. Everybody has things they want to hide from the outside world, after all. And he may feel slightly giddy with the idea that he’s been deemed worthy enough to be in on some of JJ’s secrets.

"Our secret is safe with me. Unless we meet that woman again," he solemnly reassures her.

"I hope not! Maybe we should buy masks? They sell them everywhere," Isabella says, clearly giving it some serious thought.

"As long as you're not making me wear one tonight," he tells her, "that's my limit."

* * *

They decide to stop for a coffee near the hotel to hash out the rest of the details before heading to meet JJ. The background noise and ambient music make it harder to listen in on other people's conversations, which Otabek's thankful for.

He stirs his coffee and watches as Isabella rummages through her bag. “Did you lose something?”

“No, no, just looking for… this!” she pulls out a pair of sunglasses and slips them on. “You know, so no one will recognize me.”

She sips her coffee, looking satisfied with herself and Otabek doesn’t have the heart to tell her that wearing sunglasses inside a dim cafe is only going to make her more noticeable.

“Actually,” Isabella starts after a moment, “It just dawned on me you’re probably more famous than me. You should wear a pair too.”  
“I left mine home,” he lies, only to watch dismayed as she pulls another pair from her purse.

“They’re J- Jack’s, I carry them for him,” she says.

“Jack?”

“We shouldn’t mention you-know-who’s name. That woman could’ve figured out who we were if she recognized his name.”

Otabek wonders whether he’s stepped into a spy novel or perhaps one of the Harry Potter books but takes the sunglasses anyway and puts them on. They fit perfectly, unlike his own. He and Isabella stare at each other across the table in silence, visions blurred by the tinted glass.

“We look ridiculous, don’t we?” Isabella sighs.

He shrugs. This may be dumb but he feels committed now and no one’s looking at them anyway.

"So I take it he still doesn't know about this," he says, consciously omitting JJ’s name.

Isabella shakes her head. "Nope. Well, he might have a hunch, we've discussed it in theory after all. And he may or may not have seen me talk to you that day."

"So I'm like… your gift to him?"

"You are a gift, of course," she says and reaches touch his face gently.

Otabek finds himself leaning into the unexpected caress, a sudden image of JJ’s walking in on their meeting entering his mind. Wouldn’t that be something to explain? He’s about to make sure Isabella’s told JJ to not wander outside the hotel when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fishes it out and opens a text from Yuri. It’s a video of some kind, the preview shows a bunch of cats and though he slips the phone back in without replying, he reminds himself to watch it later.

"Who is it?" Isabella asks, peering over the rim of her glasses.

"Just Yuri," he says without elaborating.

"You two are close, eh?"

"I guess so, we're friends."

He can almost hear the cogs turning in Isabella’s head. "Just friends?"

"I wouldn't be doing this," he gestures vaguely between them, "if there was something going on between me and him."

She offers him a genuine smile. "You are a good person. You just look so angry most of the time, it distracts people. But maybe that’s on purpose?"

"I don't know about that."

"You shouldn't leave him hanging," she says, giving her coffee spoon a lick.

"I don't like lying to him." He frowns.

"Then don't."

"He won't like the truth."

She shrugs. "He's a big boy, he can handle it."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to antagonize him," he says, thinking back to the tumultuous relationship between Isabella and Yuri.

She flutters her eyelashes innocently. "Who, me?"

"I'll tell him you talked me into it," he muses.

"Into having a threesome?" she whispers, mindful of not attracting attention.

"We'll leave that for when it's actually happened," he says. In truth, he’s still not convinced it’s going to happen. “Just us having lunch together will shock him. A lot.”

She considers this for a while. "But you'll tell him eventually?"

He’s not sure if she’s testing him, they havenät discussed the confidentiality of this arrangement, after all. Surely he’d never go to the press about it but whether he’s supposed to keep the whole thing to himself forever… he’s not sure. Nevertheless, Isabella’s concentrated expression tells him that if his reply doesn’t please her the whole thing could be in jeopardy.

"It depends. On what Jack wants.” He swigs back the rest of his coffee and congratulates himself on remembering the fake name Isabella used earlier.

That seems to be the correct answer since Isabella nearly blinds him with her smile - despite his sunglasses - and gets up, offering her arm to him like in an old Hollywood movie. “Shall we?”


End file.
